Kimi Ga Iru Kara
by Yami's Only Princess
Summary: Title: meaning "Beacuse you are with me" this is a story about Iruka and Naruto and what it wouldv'e been like if Iruka took in Naruto when he was a new born as his own son and about Iruka's father. Please Please Please comment! Thank you!
1. Kimi Ga Iru kara

Hi Everyone! *scratchs behind head* Ah ha I really should finish my other stories before I start a new one but I couldn't help it. This is a story about Iruka and Naruto and what it would be like if they were father and son. This story goes back and tells of the past and of before Iruka and Naruto. Please please please comment PLEASE! Thank you so much! Please enjoy this story! I worked so hard! Bye bye oh and i take idea's to for the fuure of this story also check out my otehr stories if I get enough comments I'll update and for this one if I get at least 10 I'll update as soon as the 10th is there...even if that means one hour after a post! Thanks! Bye!

_

* * *

_

_Kimi Ga Iru Kara_

_By Yami's Only Princess_

Kimi Ga Iru Kara

It was the fifth time that Hitomu Minoru had to get up in the night and it was only 3:00 AM! Even if he was one of the most skilled ninja in the whole village and even if he had seen over 100 battles in his short 14 years of life nothing…nothing had prepared him for this! Parenthood! How had this happened you say or who is Hitomu Minoru you ask…well let's take a quick look…

* * * *

It was one month ago and Hitomu was living a normal life as a Jônin at age 14 he had many friends and was very popular with everyone. A kindhearted boy he loved to help everyone he saw. As for his family he had one and was happily a part of the strongest in it, he had potential and could very well become the next Hokage. Until one horrible day that everything was ripped out of his life and he became virtually dead to the world. One night there was a horrible battle and he was away from home so wasn't targeted but his mother and father were both dead. Many others died that night too including his best friend and his teammates (who were older then him).

His best friend happened to be a guy named Tatsuaki (Tatsu for short) and was also his teammate. Since Tatsu was about 14 years older then Hitomu he was more of like a big brother then a best friend. Tatsu was expecting his first child but both him and his wife were killed in the attack leaving their newborn child alone in the world just like Hitomu. Since that was his last connection to his best friend and his last glimmer of light he took the baby in but had no idea how hard it would be. That baby's name was Minato…but he gave the child a middle name meaning light because he was his last light in the world. Hikaru…

* * * *

That's how a 14-year-old boy started to take care of a baby.

"What is it little one? Why are you crying so much? Are you afraid?" asked Hitomu as he picked up the crying child. He held the baby away from him so Minato's eyes were level with his. The child had golden spiky hair and clear blue eyes. He looked exactly like his big brother when he had been alive.

"Do you miss your Mom and Dad? Don't worry Little One…I'll always be here for you…I won't ever leave you until the day I die and even then I'll be connected to you somehow. If you keep me in your heart I'll always be there," Said Hitomu as Minato started to fall asleep again as he put him back down but as soon as the warmth and calming voice of Hitomu was gone he started to fuss again.

"Shhh…Shhh…don't cry I'm here always…please don't cry anymore…please." But he kept crying, at a loss for what to do he started singing words…just words to anything to hopefully calm the crying baby down.

"Come stop your crying it'll be alright," he sang and he held the little babies hand or more like the baby held his finger.

"Just take my hand…hold it tight…I will protect you from all around you…" He sang as Minato started to close his eyes gently…

"I will be here so please don't cry…" He sang as Minato completely closed his eyes…and let go of Hitomu's finger. The next 14 years passed quickly as he grow and proved himself to be one of the greatest Ninja's of all time. By age 10 he also became a Jônin and through the years a song could be heard.

"For one so small you seem so strong…my arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken." Minato grew to be known as the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" but still loved his dad more then anything and he was there for every minute of his childhood.

"You'll be in my heart…yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more." He watched him go on his first mission and watched him learn under his new Sensei all the while teaching him to.

"You'll be in my heart no matter what they say…" One night almost exactly 14 years prior to when Hitomu took in Minato another horrible war broke out and many were killed in that war. Minato wasn't one of them thanks to his teleportation but unfortunately Hitomu didn't posses this and he had died trying to protect his new baby boy. He died that night in Minato's arms with the new infant crying next to him.

"Please take care of him for me Minato Hikaru…you know before you I felt as if I had no meaning and you brought light into my life. I named you Hikaru because you brought back the hope in my life and light and I know you'll do that for my son."

"I will Dad…I promise I will…I'll protect him like he was my own and I'll tell him all about you and-"

"No…he has to think of you as his father…until the day he's ready…"

"Ok…I promise…"

"Thank you…I can rest now…I've…always thought…of you…like…a son…I love you…you'll be in my heart…always…" and with that Hitomu took his last shuddering breath and died in Minato's arms as Minato cradled him like he was once by Hitomu when he was a baby.

"Goodbye Father…I love you too!" Minato started to cry but soon he was made aware that Hitomu's new son was crying having no idea that his father had just died moments ago. He went over to the little baby that was wrapped in a bundle and picked him up. He pulled the blanket away from the babe's face to see the shining hazel eyes that looked up at him curiously.

"Shhh, don't cry I'm here…I promise I'll always watch over you…Iruka…"

* * * *

(Maybe later I'll go more in depth)

* * * *

"Where's my father!" Asked a 14-year-old Iruka to everyone. "Where's the Hokage…where is my dad!" but no one answered him until finally he had had enough and used Minato's technique to teleport to the front line. He then saw a great toad and knowing that that toad was Gamabunta he teleported onto him.

"Father!" cried Iruka as he saw Minato lying down with a little bundle held tight in his arms. "Father what's wrong! Tell me father I can help!"

"Iruka Umino…"

"Yes father…I'm here…"

"Take the…baby…"

"Ok…" said Iruka as he took the little bundle in his arms then placed him very gently besides him.

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"The babe's name is…Naruto…"

"What's wrong with you! You don't look hurt?"

"The third…will explain…Iruka look at me…"

"Wh-what?"

"Please promise me you'll take care…of Naruto as your own…"

"Why…can't you…*sniff* you're not going anywhere…"

"Promise me…"

"I promise," said Iruka trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

"When I'm gone…others don't know…you were my son…don't use the teleportation…don't let them know…you'll be in danger…don't let them know…only Naruto…until you have to."

"I promise but don't go," said Iruka now crying while holding onto his father's hand.

"You'll always be my son Iruka…I love you…"

"FATHER!"

"WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh…Na-Naruto…" said Iruka as he wiped his tears away and put on a brave face for the baby.

*Hiccup* "…"

"Well come on my Little One let's go see the Hokage…he was one of the only one's to know about me an our…my dad…" and with that Iruka teleported to the Hokage's office with the precious bundle in his arms.

* * * *

"So that's how father died?" asked Iruka looking down as the last Hokage now once again in the red and white robes rocked the baby who was sleeping peacefully.

"Yes…and I'm very sorry it had to come to this, I would have traded my life for his but I couldn't…in the end this was what was meant to happen."

"And Naruto…"

"Yes Naruto has the fox in him…" he said then looked down at the little baby who had a serene look on his face. "As you know the people aren't aware that Minato had a son, or two for that matter…Iruka did Minato say anything to you before he left?"

"He called me Iruka Umino…"

"Yes that's your last name…and you will have to take that last name now…"

"Alright…but what about Naruto?"

"Naruto is a innocent child though the village won't see it that way…he'll need a father…someone to care and watch over him…someone who can know the truth about him but still won't ever leave him."

"I'll do it sir…"

"Iruka…you're only a child barely 14…" as Iruka went to say something the Hokage held up his hand to silence him and went right on speaking. "I don't put it past you and I know you became a Chûnin at age 6 and a Jônin at age 9…younger then even the 4th…now you could be the youngest person ever to be accepted for the ANBU black Opps and could very likely be the next in line for Hokage…you're dream…but if you take this baby as your own you have to give up a lot for him. He becomes your whole world and you can't ever leave him. Are you ready for that Iruka?"

"I am."

"You know a ninja's life is very short with all the missions you go out on you could very well die…and then what of Naruto…you'll have to step down to a Chûnin again. Can you make that sacrifice"?

"…I…I can…"

"Go home Iruka…think about it and come back tomorrow at 2 and we'll see. For now I'll keep Naruto safe." As Iruka left and shut the door Naruto started to cry because his 'daddy' had left him.

"Shhh…don't worry my boy, Iruka will come back tomorrow…" said the Hokage as Naruto once again fell asleep.

"At least I hope he will…"

* * * *

Back at Iruka's house Iruka was in bed thinking about what happened that day.

"Can I really do this…can I give up everything and become a father…I'm only 13…well 14 soon but still…I'm just a kid. Though I guess in a sense my childhood ended when I became a Chûnin and even more so when I became a Jônin," asked Iruka to no one as he threw his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. "What would you do dad?" and with that he fell asleep.

'_Where am I?' _Asked Iruka and heard an echo of his own voice. As he looked up he saw only black and at his feet was long grass tickling his ankles._ 'Where'd the stars go…it's so dark?'_

'_Ir__u__ka__a__a__a__…'_

'_Who's there…'?_

'Come home Irukaaaa' 'How…I can't find my way home…it's to dark…'

'_Ir__u__ka__a__a__a__ come home'_

'_Father? But my home's empty I don't have anyone there! And I can't find anything…it's to dark. Father…I feel so alone.' _He said as he kept walking through the tall grass trying to find the village.

'_Ir__u__ka__a__a__a__'_

'_Where are you!' _said Iruka starting to shout because he was getting desperate. He then came upon a steep ledge of a mountain as the wind blew through his hair. He looked at the horizon but could only see darkness.

'_Ir__u__ka__a__a__a__'_

Finally Iruka couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the hillside. As he cried for his father he remembered something his dad had always said to him growing up. And in his mind he could se his father smiling at him. _'I'll always be there for you Iruka…where ever I am I'll be there…'_

'_YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED! I NEED YOU NOW! Father…' _and he collapsed in tears again. _'I can't hold on can't you just talk to me again…end my nightmare.'_

*Gasp* and Iruka sat up in his bed with a cold sweat glistening his body and though he didn't want to admit it, tears were falling freely from his eyes. "Just…just a dream…" As he looked at his clock it said 1 PM.

"Oh God I have to go back to the Hokage." And with that Iruka started to get dressed for the biggest day of his life.

* * * *

"Iruka…you're 15 minutes early…have you decided what you want." Asked the Hokage as he rocked Naruto back and forth but as soon as Naruto caught sight of Iruka he started reaching out his tiny hands to him as if saying, 'Daddy come get me now.'

"Yes I have," said Iruka and walked over to the baby and picked him up in his arms as Naruto giggled and cooed.

"What's your decision?" Iruka looked deep into Naruto's eyes and saw that in Naruto's mind that he had already made up that Iruka was his one and only father.

"I want to keep him. I want Naruto to be my son."

"Are you sure about this Iruka…once you take him you can't give him back."

"More sure then anything else in my life," said Iruka as he looked down at Naruto who smiled back at him "Nee~ Naruto."

*Giggling*

"See Hokage we're both happy…"

"Good but you'll have to get a new apartment and baby stuff."

"But how can I-"

*Laughing* "Don't worry Iruka I have everything ready for you in a new apartment.

"But how'd you-"

"I know you Iruka…I knew you'd do the right thing, it's just who you are."

"Thank you Hokage," as Iruka bowed to him and then left through the door for his first day of…parenthood…

* * *

Please tell me how you like it but be kind thank you! Bye!


	2. My Little Naruto

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've not updated in like 3 years! I hate it when people do that to me and I'm sorry I did that to you! Well I'm gonna try to be much better now! Here is another chapter in Kimi Ga Iru Kara I wrote it for three days. I tried my hardest so please give me feedback. It was because someone commented that I remembered this story and have updated again. Thanks and enjoy.

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_My Little Naruto_

Iruka was walking back to his new home with the last bag from his apartment with Naruto sleeping peacefully in his arms. Though the Hokage had said 'apartment' he should have said 'mansion' for Iruka and Naruto's new house was huge! Why it was that big and not an apartment…well the Hokage thought that Naruto needed to grow up in a normal house like all the other kids? Why a mansion, well even the Hokage has some fun once in a while by seeing the reactions on people's faces. The house had many bedrooms; several bathrooms, a huge kitchen and dinning room, a finished basement, a huge training room with everything needed for all levels of training, a class room for when Naruto starts going to school, a finished attic, 2 play rooms, a pond in the back and a huge pool complete with a hot tub as well as many acres of backyard with a fence around it for protection. How much did it cost, it was not told but you could guess a whole lot and as for Iruka's expression, priceless.

"So Naruto are you ready for your first day in our new…castle…type…thing?" Asked Iruka to a wide-eyed Naruto.

"…"

"You're right…sure is big…huh what's wrong Naruto?" asked Iruka because Naruto was starting to get fussy. So Iruka went up to their new porch and sat in the rocking chair with Naruto in his arms. He then reached into his bag and got out a baby bottle with warm milk in it.

"Is this what you want?" and as a response Naruto held out his little arms to the bottle with the warm liquid inside. As Naruto gulped at the milk greedily Iruka watched in wonder. How could a little baby like this that wasn't even biologically his mean so much to him already? Gently he lifted Naruto's head up more so that he wouldn't choke as he marveled at how small his hands were. Even though Iruka was still just a boy, he was much bigger than Naruto. Finally after Naruto was done with his bottle Iruka took out a white diaper rag from the baby bag and laid it on his shoulder. He then lifted Naruto up gently and patted his back so the extra air could escape.

"There, there Naruto." He said as the baby burped. Taking him from his shoulder Iruka looked into Naruto's eyes, which were of the purest blue. His eyes looked just like his father's eyes. Holding him close to his chest Iruka gathered up the baby items, put them back in the diaper bag and headed for the entrance to the door. When he stepped in he saw wooden polished floors, a curling stairway going up to the second floor with tan carpeting, a chandelier and a huge window that showed off the chandelier and the rest of the stair case starting just above the door. A banner was hanging under the chandelier that said 'Welcome home Iruka and Naruto.' With a smile on his face Iruka walked into he kitchen to where he say a letter waiting for him with the Hokage's hand writing on it. Deciding it could wait until Naruto was put down Iruka headed down a random hall way looking for his and Naruto's room. The first room he entered was a bathroom, complete with a shower, bath, and a little bath for Naruto. He tried the next door and was greeted by an array of colors. Everything from books to teething rings was in that room neatly sorted and put away. Deciding to go over that room another day Iruka tried the last door of the hall way and found the room he was looking for. A big bed with fluffy looking blankets and super soft pillows was against the back wall. At one side of the bed was an orange bassinet with a fox mobile next to it was a changing table with what appeared to be a life time supply of diapers but in reality would probably only last a week. Beside the changing table in the corner by a window was a rocking chair. Heading over to the rocking chair Iruka slipped the diaper bag off his shoulder and sat down with Naruto in his arms. He then lifted Naruto up to his chest he started to gently rock him back and forth. However Naruto didn't seem the least bit interested in going to sleep and started fussing and making whimpering noises. Changing positions didn't help matters so Iruka did the only thing he could think of, something that his father had done to him many a times. Sing.

"There are things in life you're learning. And in time you'll see," he sang as Naruto stopped fussing and stared at Iruka intently. Looking down at the baby Iruka continued to sing.

"Cause out there somewhere, everything's waiting, so keep believing. So don't run or hide, it'll be alright, you'll see, trust me. I'll always be there to watch over you." He said and Naruto's breath started to even out and his eyes started to drift shut. Slowly Iruka got up to put Naruto in his crib but at the sudden movement Naruto whimpered.

"There will be times, on this journey; all you'll see is darkness. But out there somewhere, daylight will find you, if you believe." Naruto once again quieted and Iruka moved slowly to his crib. He gently put Naruto down in it and wrapped a blanket around him. "All the things that you can change, well there's still a meaning in everything. But you'll find all you need." Sang Iruka as he gently rocked Naruto back and forth. Half to himself and half to the baby Iruka sang the last few lines of the song.

"Take a look, through my eyes, there's a better place and we're finally there. Look through my eyes, everything has changed and you'll be amazed what we found. Just taking a look through my eyes." Somehow Iruka wound up on his bed that was the softest thing he had ever felt. As he drifted off to sleep he heard his father's voice singing to him from when he was little.

"Take a look through my eyes…"

By the time he woke up he was well rested, but seeing that Naruto was still asleep he got up quietly on the opposite side of the bassinet and tip toed out of the room. As he entered the kitchen he remembered with a sudden start the note the Hokage had left for him. He went over to the counter to open it. What it said made his eyes go wide.

_Dear Iruka,_

_I hope you like your new apartment, I had a fun time filling it with the things that you and Naruto will need down the future. I know you must have been exhausted so I made sure to get the comfiest bedding I could. For the next few nights at five thirty I have arranged a sort of…house warming party for you and Naruto with some of the other Konaha Ninja. Don't worry about fixing dinner, they have all been told to bring a dish so you and Naruto won't have to cook the first few nights. Have a fun time._

_Hokage_

Looking at the clock Iruka saw that the time was 5:15. That meant that guest would be arriving in another fifteen minutes. He went back into his and Naruto's room to find Naruto's little arms waving about. He went over and picked him up and went to work changing Naruto. After that was finished he headed back out to the kitchen where he put Naruto in a rocker. He then heard the doorbell ring and headed for the door. Wondering who it could be he opened the door and was greeted by Kakashi Hatake who, though to everyone else was always late made an exception for Iruka. In his hands he carried a huge plate of sushi. Wearing his usual mask he smiled at Iruka.

"Hey Iruka, how's it going?" Asked Kakashi as he stepped inside after being invited to by Iruka. Removing his shoes by the front door Iruka took the plate from Kakashi and smiled back.

"Truthfully Onii-chan, I have a lot to deal with." Said Iruka, and as soon as he finished his sentence he heard Naruto squealing in the background for attention. With a smile Iruka turned to go to the kitchen where he left Naruto. "Come on Kakashi," he said and took his hand. "I want you to meet Naruto." Setting the plate of Sushi on the counter he headed for the rocker. Naruto was sitting in it, wearing an orange onesie sucking his pacifier. He was throwing his little hands in the air playing with the toys above him. Iruka went over to him and smiled while unstrapping him and picked him up. Naruto spit out his pacifier and squealed with delight. He then saw Kakashi behind Iruka and stopped making noise to peer over Iruka's shoulder at the new person. His little blue eyes looked Kakashi up and down. Once he finished he decided that Kakashi was friendly and throw out his little hands for Kakashi to hold him with a big smile on his face.

"Aww Kakashi, look Naruto wants you to hold him."

"…"

"Oh come on Kakashi, he's not going to bite or anything."

"…" saying nothing Kakashi just kept looking at Naruto with wide eyes. He couldn't hold that baby, what if it broke in his hands. By now, Naruto was starting to become sad that Kakashi didn't want to hold him and little tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Mmmm…" whimpered Naruto getting ready to cry. Iruka gave Kakashi a pleading look that said, can't you just hold him for a minute before he starts crying. Finally Kakashi relented and took a step forward and held his hands out for the baby. Relief coming into Iruka's eyes, he also took a step forward and gently handed Naruto over to Kakashi. He took Naruto's little head and supported it. Looking up into Kakashi's eyes Naruto smiled and started cooing and laughing. Kakashi's eyes widened at this, not knowing how a little baby could be so content just resting in his arms. Kakashi's eyes softened, and he smiled back. He found that he liked holding little Naruto, and that the babies happiness was quite contagious. Iruka smiled at the both of them, and then cleared his throat.

"Um, Kakashi. I have a request to make." He said somewhat hesitantly.

"What is it?" Said Kakashi, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Well, um…now how did he say it" Iruka wondered more to himself then to Kakashi. "A shinobi's life can be brief, and I can't rest well not knowing that Naruto would be well taken care of if something happened to me. So, um…I was wondering…could you perhaps? Be Naruto's Godfather, I'd be really honored." Said Iruka and bowed to Kakashi, clenching his eyes shut. He wondered if it was to sudden to ask such a thing of Kakashi, seeming as how he had just met the baby ten minutes ago, but all Iruka could think of when the Hokage suggested asking someone to become the Godfather was Kakashi. Iruka knew that Kakashi was strong, and underneath his laidback shell, he had a passion for protecting those that were close to him, only rivaling that of Iruka, Minato, and the Hokage. This is what led Iruka into choosing Kakashi. Looking up at Kakashi, he saw his eyes widen for a slight second, but then took on a softer tone. He then looked up at Iruka, and gave a nod with a smile. Another knock came on the door and Iruka went to go answer it. As soon as the door opened however he wished he'd asked who it was first. Standing before him was Might Guy in his green jumpsuit striking a random pose.

"Hello everyone, nice to be here, hey Iruka how have you been? And a pleasure as always Kakashi, or better known as my rival! Here you go Iruka," he said and shoved a big thing of rice into his hands. "This is for you and the little one. Speaking of which where is he?" Asked Guy and stepped into the house without being invited leaving Iruka with a huge sweat drop. Seeing the baby in Kakashi's arms he ran closer to Kakashi and took the baby from him and put his leg on the chair and with one hand on his hip and the other on the baby's back he held him up over his head. "Come little child, you have been bathed in the fountain of youth, smile and be joyful!" he said and laughed widely as Kakashi and Iruka both stood there speechless. Naruto on the other hand was laughing with delight, kicking his tiny hands and feet widely in the air. Stepping up closer to Guy, Iruka asked hesitantly.

"Um, can I have Naruto back now?" Really it was more of a command then a request but Guy didn't see it that way and lowered Naruto and started throwing him up in the air with Naruto completely squealing in delight.

"That's right little baby. Laugh for you are youthful!"

"Guy, I think that Iruka wants Naruto back now," said Kakashi and with lightning fast reflexes grabbed Naruto out of the air and handed him to Iruka. Naruto though wasn't happy with being caught in mid play time decided that his Daddy's arms were just as fun as the funny looking guy and snuggled in closed. He gave a little yawn and drifted off to sleep. Iruka smiled lovingly at Naruto and rocked him back and forth as he walked to their new room to put Naruto down for his nap. When he came back Kakashi was waiting at the table to eat with Guy also sitting but already filling his plate.

"Eh he, he…um Iruka we're about to eat. Come join us." Kakashi said while trying to pretend that Guy wasn't being so incredibly rude to their host. Iruka however just smiled and sat down and started to serve the rice. After everyone's plates were full they all joined in together with an 'Itedakimasu!' and dug in.

"So Guy, what have you been up to?" Asked Iruka as he put sushi into his mouth.

"Oh you know the usual stuff, training. In fact just today I ran 500 laps around Konaha. You should come with me the next time Iruka, there's nothing like a nice jog to help the flow of youth!"

"…" Iruka kept staring at Guy, "Uh, ya I'll think about that…" he said then turned to Kakashi. "So Kakashi, what kind of things have you been doing lately? I heard that you are being considered for the ANBU Black Opps."

"Ya…" he said lazily as he took more Sushi and rice. "I have been, but I don't know about it. It seems like so much work…I'm happy just being a Jônin. But what about you Iruka? You're a year younger than me but you asked to become an ANBU at age 12. Why didn't you take the position?" Iruka put his utensils down at this and looked down.

"My dad didn't want me too," he said almost matter of factly. "He said that the life of an ANBU is extremely dangerous and difficult. He didn't want that of me yet, he said I should enjoy being a child still, and he reminded me that I was only 12 and that most kids my age are just graduating the Academy where as I was already through it by age 4 and put on a team which where I became a Chûnin at age 5." Finished Iruka and looked up at them again. "But I think that I can't possibly accept it now, I have Naruto to look after, and that's the most important thing. I was thinking maybe I could become an academy teacher and help those wanting to become Ninja." Kakashi studied Iruka carefully and saw that that was what he truly wanted to do now and smiled.

"I think you'll make a wonderful teacher and mentor to those children." He said. Guy then added in.

"Yes Iruka!" he shouted then his voice became quieter. "You can do I know you can. You'll be a great teacher and teach those kids the true meaning of youth! Teach them to embrace it Iruka!" and with that he went off on another one of his laughing fits as both Kakashi and Iruka sweat dropped.

"Well," said Kakashi as he got up and brought his dishes to the sink to wash them. "We better be going, it's getting late and with Naruto he may keep you up in the night so you should get to bed now."

"That's right, for those as youthful as Naruto they don't need as much sleep as we do." Said Guy as he too washed his dishes in the sink. The two boys then headed towards the door to put on their shoes.

"Thank you for coming over, next time Naruto will be more into playing." He said as they walked out the door. "Have a good night!" and with that he shut the door. Going back to the kitchen he wrapped up the left over Sushi and put it in the refrigerator which, not surprisingly, was full of food. After taking a shower and putting on clean pajamas Iruka went into Naruto and his room and looked into Naruto's bassinet. With a calm look on his face, Naruto was sleeping soundly, holding his stuffed fox close to him. Iruka looked down lovingly at Naruto and pulled the tiny orange blanket up around him, then leaned down a kissed his head gently.

"Goodnight, my little Naruto." He said and then went over to his bed and fell into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

So what do you think? In the next chapter another few guest are going to come over and meet Naruto. I already have it planned out just have to write it now. Once again please review. Thanks!


End file.
